


Honeysuckle

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calzona post-break-up. Sometimes it's a tad too easy to fall back into old habits. Especially with those souls that were once connected to your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckle

"Why can't I keep away from you?"

Callie was standing, leaning against the closed door to Arizona's room that she had just entered. To what used to be their room. A half-hearted smile played on Arizona's lips, one that didn't quite reach the baby blues that simply looked tired.

"I guess you got used to me."

Arizona attempted to joke from her position lying on the bed. Perhaps it would have been funnier if it wasn't true. What had once been all-consuming passion, a fire that sparked in on-call rooms, club toilets, the back seats of cars, and even in the park after dark, had become arguments. 3am yelling until neither remembered what they were even fighting about anymore, and eventual distance that seemed insurmountable to the once ultimate power-couple.

Callie leaned her head back on the door and closed her eyes, whispering in Spanish under her breath. Arizona gazed at her ex wife for a moment before a genuine smile graced pink lips.

"I love when you do that"

Callie opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to the blonde sporting a raised eyebrow. Arizona's smile turned softer as she cocked her head.

"When you whisper in Spanish… it's sexy."

Any tension between them broke as the brunette laughed.

"I do not!"

"Oh you totally do."

Arizona nodded her head in the all-knowing way she used with the kids in her ward.

"Fine… Stalker."

Callie crossed her arms as she moved forward to tower over the blonde now sitting cross-legged at the edge.

"Hey! I did no such thing… Not that you can talk… where does Betty White have lunch…"

"Okay that woman is amazing I'll have you know."

Arizona props herself onto her knees; with the height of the bed now she's almost as tall as the Latina two steps in front of her.

"You still mumble in Spanish."

Callie covers her mouth, looks to the side and fake whispers "Stalker….." to which Arizona laughs.

Callie realises she's closed the remaining distance between them when she catches the scent of the blonde's favourite shampoo.

"Honeysuckle"

Arizona started using it after their first vacation away together. The hotel had provided Honeysuckle shampoo, and the blonde had refused any other scent in her shampoo ever since.

"Always"

A strand of hair breaks free from confinement behind Callie's ear. Caught up between mixed emotions and nostalgia, Calliope doesn't realise until Arizona is tucking the hair back into place. The brunette moves her hand over the blonde's, keeping her close before she can pull away.

Taking the hand holding her own, she presses a kiss to Callie's palm. Deep chocolate brown eyes gaze back at bright blue, so close each eclipses the view of the other. As if anything else could attempt to matter as much as to steal their attention in that moment.

Arizona leans her forehead against Callie's, even their proximity has the blonde's heartbeat racing. Little does she know, the brunette's heart is thumping so hard she's sure Arizona can hear it.

Electricity sparks as lips brush. Arizona pauses while Callie stills to relish in the feeling. The blonde has to remind herself that this doesn't mean anything, that a one-time something doesn't mean anything more than what it is. Her breath catches in her throat.

Callie cups her cheek with a soft hand and captures pretty, luscious lips with her own. The kiss becomes intense as each seeks more in the other, more hair to grab, less space between them, more enrapturing in the beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking woman they are connected to. Instead of surfacing for air, Callie breaks the kiss by pushing Arizona backwards onto the bed. She pauses for a moment to lift off her top, before she climbs into the bed and straddles Arizona. She catches the lust-filled longing in blue eyes that wander down her exposed chest before hands start tugging at her jeans, there isn't time for foreplay.

Arizona's doubts will hit Callie too, tomorrow morning, when she's sneaking out of Arizona's bed and into her own across the hall. A one-time something doesn't mean anything more than what it is.


End file.
